Rose Weasley's First Year
by potterhead1981
Summary: Rose Weasley has mixed feelings about everything. Her house. Her family. Her best friend. Her enemy. When she is taken away from Albus Severus, and has to spend time with Scorpius Malfoy, her whole world is flipped upside down!
1. Goodbyes

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you!" my mother, Hermione Weasley, half squealed half said. "It only seemed like yesterday when I was going to Hogwarts for my First Year."

"Mom," I groaned. "You keep saying everything about your childhood was just yesterday."

"I know, but you're growing up so fast!" my mom squealed again.

"I feel like they're doing this on purpose," Albus said under his breath.

"Oh my god, same," I replied.

They were acting weird. "They" as in Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Mom, and Dad-Ron Weasley. It's like we're never going to see us again. I mean, they never acted this way when the James or the other Weasleys left. The four still have Rose and Hugo. Plus, Albus and I are coming back for Christmas anyway.

"Mom," I pulled away from a hug. "Why are you acting so weird? Albus and I promised that we'll write each week."

"Yeah," Albus put in. "We'll watch out for each other. We'll be fine."

"Oh, you two are just saying that," Aunt Ginny said.

"Mom," Al wailed.

 _Ugh,_ I thought. _This is not going to get any better._

"You know," I said, a lie forming in my head. "The train is going to leave soon. Albus and I still need to find a compartment. And we need to find James too. He was going to tell us tips on how to survive school."

"Yeah," Albus caught on. "Just because that's what brothers do."

My mom sighed. "Okay, you go ahead."

I flashed a small grin to Albus. He smiled back. We both said the same thing in our eyes, _Finally_.

I hugged a goodbye to my mom and Hugo, my younger brother.

When I hugged my dad, he whispered in my ear, "Don't forget about Malfoy."

I grinned. "How can I forget?"

I saw him just a few yards away from our group. He was hugging his family as well. Scorpius Malfoy. My dad told me about him. He's the son of Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy who bullied my father, and called my mom a mudblood. Dad wants me to be enemies with Scorpius. But mom says not to. Well, just thinking of what he did to Mom and Dad, I don't think I have a choice.

Albus took my arm, and pulled me to the entrance of the train.

"Bye!" I yelled before Albus and I disappeared into the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Enemies

Albus and I found an empty compartment in the Gryffindor section of the train just a few minutes before the train left for Hogwarts.

Technically, it's not a Gryffindor train, it's just surrounded by a bunch of them. When it comes to First Years, they get to sit anywhere they want. But since Albus is a Potter, and I'm a Weasley, we're obviously supposed to sit in the the Gryffindor section of the train.

"Jeez," Albus slide into the couch. "I didn't realize that you had to be on the train early to get a seat."

I sat across from Albus. "Me either."

"Ya know," Albus pushed himself back up. "I was sorta expecting James to allow us into his compartment. I mean, it's only him and his 'girlfriend'." Albus quoted 'girlfriend' with his fingers.

I couldn't help but grin. James is only in his Second Year and he already as a girlfriend. His girlfriend is Shannon Wolf. James announced it at the end of his First Year. He made an excuse for leaving Albus and I with our parents because he wants to catch up with Shannon. If James thinks that he actually has a girlfriend, he should've have actually spent time her instead of pulling pranks to the kids around the neighborhood.

I put my shoulder on the windowsill, and looked out the window. There were still a bunch of families trying to keep their children with them for a couple more minutes. At first, I couldn't see them, but then I saw Albus's and my family. The four adults were talking about who knows what. While Albus's and my siblings, Hugo is my little brother and Lily is Albus's younger sister, looked like they were having a _very_ serious conversation. At one point, they walked back to the pillar between platform 9 and 10, and left.

I smiled. I guess I might miss them. I mean, they're family, of course I'm gonna miss them. They were just so annoying earlier. May-

Albus's fingered snapped right in front of my face. If that was suppose to get my attention, it definitely did.

I jumped a little then I swatted Albus's hand away.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Jeez, you don't need to hit me so hard."

"Well, you probably shouldn't have not done that." I snapped.

"I'm sorry," Albus replied. "But you were in la-la-land, and I was asking you a question."

"What is it?" I asked feeling my face grow slowly red.

"I was asking you what house you wanna get in."

I sighed. "I thought we already went through this. I either want to get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But mostly Gryffindor."

Albus snickered. "The stuck-up house. I think that fits you perfectly."

I rolled my eyes. _What a perfect Slytherin._

Then there was a knock on the door. Albus and I both looked at each other at the same time. We both know that's it's none of our siblings. They would just charge in without giving a damn about who's in or what's going on.

Before I could say anything, Albus jumped up, and opened the compartment door.

There was a scrawny little boy with white-blonde hair combed to the side. Despite that, he was wearing all black clothes.

 _Malfoy_ I gritted my teeth.

"Um," he squeaked. I hid a snicker "Can I sit here? There's no more room in the other compartments."

I said no in a soft voice while Albus said, "Yeah sure! Now I'm not the only boy here!"

"Um… Thanks," he replied softly while sitting down on the couch across from me.

We locked eyes for a second or two.

"You're a Weasley," was the first thing he told me.

"So you've noticed," I spat.

"Um… yeah, I'm not stupid," He sounded annoyed.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Ok," Malfoy said. "Let's start over." He put out his hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. What's your name?"

I rejected the handshake. "I thought you already know who I am."

"You guys are starting over, remember?" Albus said, sounding amused.

"I know that Albus," I replied, my temper rising. I took a deep breath. "I'm Rose Weasley" I shook his hand, and wiped his sweat on his hands on my pant leg.

We were in a moment of silence. I looked out of the window and the scenery. _This is what it's going to be like for the next several hours_ I thought.

"Who're your parents?" Scorpius jinxed my assumption.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter," Albus answered with a little pride.

"Cool," Scorpius replied without turning to him. "What about yours, Rose?"

"Hermione Granger Weasley and Ron Weasley," I raised my eyebrows.

"So you're a half-blood," Scorpius concluded.

"Yeah?" I retorted. "Anything about that?"

"Oh, nothing," Scorpius replied. "It's just that my dad told me to watch out for you, because of your blood. So I thought you were a mud-blood."

I struggled to keep a laugh down. "Why would you say that? I mean, my dad told me to watch out for you, but I was going to be _smart_ and keep that to myself. And why would your dad tell you to stay away from me because of our blood?"

"No idea," Scorpius said.

"Exactly," I concluded. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

And that was when I realized it. I had a word slip. This always happens to me. It only happens when I'm having a serious conversation or arguing with someone, like this one right here. When it happens, they always make the best of it.

"Wait," Scorpius sputtered. "You. Want to be friends. With _me_?"

"No!" I felt my face go red. "I meant 'that doesn't mean we _can_ be friends' not can't."

Scorpius scoffed. "But you clearly said you want to become friends with me."

I groaned with frustration. "That was a word slip, Scorpius."

"Oh, that is a stupid lie," Scorpius waved the thought away. "You just want to be friends with a pure-blood, half-blood."

 _Now he went too far_ I gritted my teeth. "We are not going to talk about our bloods here, Malfoy."

"Well, I just did," Scorpius crossed his arms with satisfaction.

"Albus!" I yelled way louder than I intended to. "Help me!"

Albus held up his hands up defensively. "Hey, don't get me in this. I'm just enjoying the show."

"You idiot! I screamed. I stormed over to the door. I pushed it open and whirled around to say something to Malfoy.

"You are the shittiest blonde-headed freak that ever walked this Earth and you will always be that way."

Then I slammed it shut and stalked off to find Lucy.

 **Hey guys!  
Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I had school stuff to do, and writing a story that is on fictionpress! About that, if you have one, please follow me! My username is the same as this one (potterhead1981).**

 **If you guys have any suggestions on this story please PM me! I'll put shout-outs if I got the idea from you (I'll only shout-out if you want me to).**

 **If you don't know, I am also thinking of making a POV of Albus Severus Potter's First Year! It (obviously) won't be the same storyline as the other two, but it'll be similar in a way ;). Again, if you have a suggestion for this story, PM me! Shout-outs will be given out if you do, which is optional.**

 **~potterhead1981 :3**


	3. Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley is my best friend, who is a girl. Not saying that Albus was my best-est, but we were with each other all the time. Lucy is the same year as me, First Year. We're excited of course, but we're also positive that we'll most likely not get in the same house.

Lucy is a brave little girl who doesn't like to read, and will punch Roxanne if Lucy doesn't get to be Seeker during scrimmage. I'm the stuck-up girl who takes every chance to read, and will punch Roxanne if she steals on of my books.

Basically, we're two completely different people. Lucy has the Gryffindor symbol over her head. While I have my Ravenclaw emblem over mine. Though, I'm positive that I'll get into Gryffindor. You know because I'm a Weasley.

I was wandering the corridors for a while. I knew Lucy was on this train cart, but I'm not sure where. The train cart was just so large. Then, I remember that Lucy said that she will be sitting with Molly, her older sister. I also recall that Molly is a fifth year prefect. Molly's one of those girls who like to brag about any little thing. For example, Molly would squeal uncontrollably if she drew a perfect damn circle. No one gives a shit, Molly, go get a life.

Also knowing that Molly is a loud child, I crept up to every compartment to listen if Molly is in there. I heard dares you probably don't want to do, people stressing over the tests they're going to get this year, and noises I shouldn't be hearing in a train. About seven compartment down from the one I was recently in, I finally heard a snotty voice talking about a prefect badge.

I rapped on the compartment door. Molly was the one who answered it. I looked behind her, and I saw Lucy crammed against the window with about eight other people. I wonder how many people in the room are rethinking their decision of sitting with Molly.

"What do you want, Rosie?" Molly asked, with spit flying towards my face.

I flinch. I hate it when people call me Rosie and when spit tries to fly into my mouth. "I'm wondering if Lucy is here."

"Oh yeah," Molly replied. "She's right there."

Molly went over to her little sister, pulled her up by the arm, and dragged her to me. "You can have her if you want."

"Um, thanks," I said as Molly slammed the compartment door shut.

As soon as Molly started talking about bathroom privileges of being prefect, we starting talking as well.

"Thank god for taking me out of hell!" Lucy hugged me.

"Well, I would have left you if an unexpected surprise didn't show up to Albus and my compartment," I said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

And so I told her while we walked. Everything from the moment Albus and I stepped onto the train to the moment I yelled crap to Scorpius. I'm one of those people who don't leave a part of the story out.

"Isn't that Scorpius the kid your dad told you to avoid?" Lucy asked.

"Not just to avoid," I corrected.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. I was about to tell her that I wanted to give revenge, but it so happened that we were in front of the compartment Scorpius and Albus were in. And to add onto that luck, the compartment door opened with Scorpius's face right there.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"I heard my name," he said.

"That doesn't mean you go out, and find whoever called you," I snapped back.

"It kinda does," Scorpius said defensively.

Maybe it's because I'm bad luck, but the trolley strolled into this scene.

"Anything off the trolley!" the old witch yelled which caused a bunch of students streaming out of their compartments.

Next thing I knew, Lucy and I were in the stuck in the depths of the trolley and people. I pressed myself and Lucy to the wall while the mounds of people got candy. As soon as it started, it ended. Sadly, the trolley cart is wide enough that it takes up the whole passageway.

"Ladies," the witch said in a raspy voice. "May you move out of the way?"

"Um, of course," I searched for a compartment that was empty.

Of course there weren't any compartments free. However, Scorpius was still at the door way.

"You need a seat?" he offered.

I felt my face go red. I grabbed Lucy's hand, and dragged her my original compartment. Albus and Scorpius were still seating on the same sides they were before I left, which was right next to each other. Lucy and I sat on the other side, with Lucy at the window and me in front of Malfoy.

"Fancy seeing you again," Albus greeted with a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"There's chocolate stained on your teeth," I told him.

I glanced over to Lucy. I saw the same disgusted face as I had.

Albus didn't seem to care. "What brings you back?"

"I have free will," I answered.

"Which doesn't the question," Scorpius said.

"Why won't you stay out of my business, Malfoy?" I shot back.

"Jeez, sorry."

"Hey," Lucy spoke up. "Why won't we forget whatever just happened between you love, oh sorry, _hate_ birds, and we can play some truth or dare?"

"Yeah," I smiled deviously at Malfoy.

"Bring it on Weasley."


End file.
